The High School Years: Next Generation
'''The High School Years: Next Generation '''is the 40th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Loud House: Next Generation (The Next Generation) Synopsis: Ricky and Kevin help Roger transition to high school and trouble ensues when the Ashleys return and pick on Ricky and Kevin for being a couple. Character Appearances: * Ricky Miller * Kevin Cramp * Roger Robinson * The Ashleys * Hugh Lawson Jr * Alicia Lawson * Athena Stewart * Howie Stewart * Pentrenellisytheniso Cosma * Cadde Cosma * Junior Fairywinkle * Callie Fairywinkle * Ryan Spokes * Lucas Santiago * Ashley Milbourne * Lonnie Loud * Chad McBride * TJ Detweiler * Ashley Spinelli * Vince LaSalle * Gretchen Grundler * Gus Griswald * Mikey Blumberg * Menlo Transcript: 36 years in the future, Ricky and Roger was on their way to school. It is Roger's first day of high school and Ricky was driving him in. Roger: I'm nervous. What if I don't fit in? Ricky: Please. You'll do fine. As you've constantly bragged to me and our dads, you were the king of middle school! Roger: But that was middle school. High school may be my ultimate ending. Ricky rolled his eyes. Ricky: Yeah. Whatever... ~ ~ ~ They reached the high school. Kevin came up to Ricky and Roger and looked nervous. Ricky noticed this. Ricky: Kevin! What's wrong? Kevin: I just got word of... the Ashleys being in our classes this year. Ricky: Oh no! Not them! Last year, they tried to split up our relationship! And then they jinxed us! Kevin: I know! And I thought my mom was bad! They're worse! Roger: Wait...so that means the Ashleys attend this school now? Kevin: I'm afraid so. Roger: Well, that stinks! I hope I don't see those brain dead mutants at all today...or all this year! ~ ~ ~ Ricky and Kevin were giving Roger a grand tour of the school. The Ashleys noticed this and went up to them. Ashley A: Oh, real nice of you for you and your boyfriend to give your little brother the tour. Isn't that right, Ricky? Ricky: Do you mind? We need to show Roger where the bathrooms are next. Roger: It really helps to get away from you 4! The Ashleys rolled their eyes and left. Kevin: Don't worry, Roger. They won't bug us this year. They can't. Roger sighed. ~ ~ ~ Ricky and Kevin were sitting in their English class. They got texts on their phones that said: Your relationship is like, history! Being together is like, the most SCANDALOUS thing you could do! Ricky: I'm betting the Ashleys sent this. Kevin: Ugh! Why won't they stop!? Spinelli and Gus overheard. Spinelli: I've know the Ashleys way longer than you have. And when they want something, they'll constantly torment someone until they get their way! Gus: Yeah! I mean, they jinxed me THREE times...all cause they wanted my stupid harmonica... Spinelli: If you give them what they want, they'll stop. Or at least, I hope so... Ricky: Yeah...we'll think about that... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Roger was having trouble figuring out where his next class was. Alicia, Howie, Cadde, and Callie noticed this. Alicia: Need help, Roger? Roger: Yeah! Howie took a look at Roger's schedule. Howie: Hey, we're ALL in the same class! We'll show you the way. Cadde: As long as Callie stops passing me creepy notes! Callie laughed evilly. Callie: What? I thought you liked them! Cadde rolled her eyes. Cadde: Anyways! Our science class is right around the corner. Roger: Fantastic. ~ ~ ~ During math class, Ricky was sitting by Hugh Jr and Menlo. Ricky: Hugh Jr, you gotta help me. Hugh Jr was looking through his book, then turned around. Hugh Jr: Oh no. Chad told me he'd be in class! I gotta go! Hugh Jr left. Menlo: Perhaps I could help. Ricky: Man, I never knew just how much you and Hugh Jr look alike! Menlo: Well, yeah. It's downright trippy! But what seems to be the problem? Ricky: Well, it's the Ashleys again. Menlo: Say no more. They're really mean. But I think you already knew that. Ricky: They hate my relationship with Kevin. Menlo: Sounds like to me one certain Ashley has a crush on me... Ricky: Ew! How is that anything related to what I said? Menlo: Well, a guy can dream... Ricky rolled his eyes and looked back at his book. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Hugh Jr found Chad in the bathroom. He was smoking a cigarette. Hugh Jr started coughing. Hugh Jr: Chad! Wha-what are you doing? Chad: Smoking a cigarette! It's disgusting! Want one? Hugh Jr: No, I don't want one! Put them away before the principal finds out! Chad scoffed. Chad: The man can't do anything to me. I've already been held back! Hugh Jr: Just get back to class! Chad rolled his eyes. Chad: Whatever... Chad left. Hugh Jr: That Chad may end up in serious trouble someday...and I DON'T wanna be responsible for him! ~ ~ ~ During lunch, the Ashleys were gossiping at the table nearby Pentre and Junior. Ashley A: Ricky and Kevin are beyond hopeless! Ashley B: Like, beyond beyond hopeless! Ashley Q: And to think, we actually thought Ricky was somewhat cool! Ashley T: He's really not! Pentre overheard everything. Pentre: Hey! Don't speak about my friends like that, you shallow, nasty, narcissistic brats! Junior: Don't get involved. Pentre: Don't get involved, you say? Well, I WILL get revenge on you Ashleys! Ashley A: Oooo! We're sooo scared! Ashley B: Soooo scared! The Ashleys (in unison): SCANDALOUS! The Ashleys laughed as Pentre and Junior left the cafeteria. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Roger was getting his lunch when Ashley came up to him. Ashley: Hey, Roger. Say, do you wanna sit with me? Roger: Well, actually I wanted to sit by my brother. Ashley frowned. Ashley: Okay. Very well. Roger: It's just for today. My brother is having some troubles with some girls in his grade. They don't like him at all. Ashley: I think I know which girls... They actually want me in their stupid group because we share the same name! Roger: How ludicrous is that? Ashley: Very. ~ ~ ~ During gym class, Ricky and Kevin finally got a break from the Ashleys. Ricky: Of course the Ashleys wouldn't partake in gym class. Kevin: We're free! TJ, along with his 5 other friends came up to them. TJ: Think again. Look out! 4 basketballs came towards Ricky and Kevin, who just ducked. There was something written on them. Ricky and Kevin picked up the balls and were about to cry. Ricky: I-I don't believe this! Kevin: Wh-why would they write this? Gretchen: Beats me! Mikey: What does it say?! Kevin: That we should've NEVER existed. Ricky: And of course that we're so scandalous and that they're so much better than us. Blah, blah, blah, blah! Gus: That's terrible! Vince: I'll say! They defaced my basketballs! The rest of the gang glared at Vince. Vince: Okay, okay. And what they said to Ricky and Kevin. Spinelli: Now they've gone too far! TJ: I'll say! No matter. I have a plan... TJ whispered the plan to everyone. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Hugh Jr was still worried about Chad. He went up to Athena and Lonnie. Hugh Jr: I'm freaking out. Athena: What happened? Hugh Jr: It's Chad! He's gone way off the deep end, it's crazy! I don't want him to hurt himself or go to jail or... DIE! Hugh Jr began crying. Athena: It's okay. I'm sure Chad can control himself. Lonnie: I knew him for a long time. He's a good kid deep down. And all he needs is a friend. Hugh Jr: I guess. But he's been my best friend since I started 5th grade and he was the one who may have pressured me... but was always there. Chad overheard and went up to Hugh Jr. Chad: You know... I want to change for the better. No more smoking, shoplifting, and ditching. I'll be more like my dad...and my grandpas! Hugh Jr: Or maybe be yourself. But don't do bad things. Chad: Works for me. Chad left. Hugh Jr: I don't really believe him...but I'll give him a chance... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, towards the end of the day, Alicia was getting her stuff together from her locker. Ryan and Lucas went up to Alicia. Lucas: Saaay, Alicia... You wanna STUDY at my house? Ryan: Or we could get some milkshakes on me. Alicia: Will you two quit it? Ever since I started dating Howie, you two have been even more clingy! Stop it! Ryan and Lucas blushed. Lucas: We can't help it. Alicia: Just go. Both of you. Lucas and Ryan left. Ryan: She digs us... ~ ~ ~ School let out. Ricky and Kevin walked out holding hands. Ricky: I don't care what the Ashleys have to say about us. I'm happier being with you than with anyone else. Kevin: Same here! They hugged and kissed. Ricky: Say, I wonder how Roger's day was... Roger came out of the school with a neutral expression. Ricky: Soooo? How was it? Roger's face quickly became a smile. Roger: It was AWESOME! How was your day? Ricky: Well... I'll tell you when we get home. Roger: Okay! Ricky, Roger, and Kevin all hopped in Ricky's car as it drove off. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2